A generic bipolar coagulation instrument is known for instance from DE 44 39 553 C1. These types of bipolar coagulation instruments are used for instance in paranasal surgery in addition to coagulation treatment to close vessels by means of electrodes charged with current. The combination of a bipolar coagulation instrument and a suction and/or flushing instrument is advantageous because the blood issuing from opened vessels during operations impedes the view of the surgical area. In these cases it is required, first, to rinse out and/or to suction out the operation area before the vessels can be closed again by coagulation.
The disadvantage with the known bipolar coagulation instruments is that because of the current feeder cable leading to the electrodes positioned on the distal end of the shaft, the free cross-section of the hollow shaft that is available for suctioning and/or flushing is significantly reduced, so that the suction/flushing capacity of the known instruments is insufficient in cases of severe bleeding. In addition, the known instruments, particularly in the area of the electrodes, have a complex structure, consisting of many individual subcomponents, that makes installation difficult and expensive.
On this basis it is the object of the invention to provide a bipolar coagulation instrument of the aforementioned type, which is of simple structure and ensures an effective suction/flushing capacity.